


Among the Stars

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: TtH 100 [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Numb3rs, Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my Faith TtH 100 drabbles set mainly in the Star Trek universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change of Opinion

Title: Change of Opinion  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #12 Sunshine  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Numb3rs  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Among the Stars Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks on her different viewpoints on sunlight  
  
I remember my parents taking me to the beach. We'd stay there all day until I was tanned. Even after my first Watcher began training me, I still found time for the occasional sun worship. Funny how Angelus has changed my view on things now. I don't see the sun because I'm either too busy fucking or sleeping. And I have become ever so grateful for cloudy days.  
  
Faith broke from her musings to glance over at her new childe. He was very smart- learned fast from what she taught him.  
  
"Ready to say hi to your brother, Charlie?"


	2. The Final Frontier

Title: The Final Frontier  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #22 Space  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Numb3rs/Star Trek: TNG  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Among the Stars Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to make things right...300 years in the future.  
  
Faith looked out as the stars streaked by, half listening to Commander Riker.  
  
"Please don't hesitate to notify myself or Captain Picard if you require anything, Ambassador."  
  
"Thank you, Commander. Please sent my regards to the Captain," she said with a smile.  
  
"Of course. I know you've had a long journey, but we should be at Deep Space Nine in a few days for the meeting with the Ardruids," he informed her before leaving.  
  
"Thank god for Ambassador code overrides," Spike exclaimed, walking in and punching in his request. He handed Faith her glass of blood then hugged her from behind. "We'll find them, luv. Angel's too crafty to have been dusted yet."  
  
"How do we know? We lost track of him and Willow a while back."  
  
"Look, Jake wouldn't steer us wrong. He's been with the Council for a while now and helped us before."  
  
"This is all my fault. Willow wouldn't even be here if not for me."  
  
"We had no way of knowing that Charlie's house was going to be a trap. Willow was trying to help us. The fact Giles had the backup to recurse _her_ soul meant she went in there knowing it was a possibility."


	3. The Prophets Know All

Title: The Prophets Know All  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #44 Clouds  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Numb3rs/Star Trek: DS9  
Wordcount: 300  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Among the Stars Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to find Angel and Willow.  
  
Faith didn't have high hopes for meeting with the Ardruids, but she and Spike knew they'd be the ones most likely to help, though they said it was a diplomatic mission. They'd been dropped off at DS9 to confer with station personnel, though the _Enterprise_ remained docked, since the conference was in the Gamma Quadrant. Faith had heard about the Bajoran wormhole and was anxious to see what is was all about. She should've known about being careful what you wished for.  
  
*****  
  
She spun around, her vampiric senses tensing for signs of danger. All she knew was that one moment she was on the _Enterprise_ , the next here among the clouds.  
  
"Who are you, deadling, to walk among us?" asked Buffy as she walked in front of Faith.  
  
"But, I killed you!"  
  
"You killed your friend, yes, but we are not her. We are the Prophets."  
  
"The Powers?"  
  
"We know of them, but we are the Prophets for the Bajorans," said 'Charlie' as he joined 'Buffy'. "Again, we ask why you trespass here?"  
  
"Look, I'm not here to step on any toes. We just want to find our friends. We had a falling out, but we've been friends for so long."  
  
"How is this? You deadlings only care for death and destruction. Why should we let you continue?"  
  
"Because she has a soul," Ben Sisko responded as he walked up to Faith. "Hello Faith. How is my son?"  
  
"He's well. He misses you. So this is the Celestial Temple he told me about? Not much with decorations."  
  
Sisko laughed but was serious as he looked to the Prophets. "She is of less harm to us then the Dominion was. Let her pass."  
  
"As the Emissary commands," was the last thing Faith heard before she appeared back on the ship.


End file.
